


Three Words

by C_daisuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_daisuki/pseuds/C_daisuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi celebrates Eren's Birthday at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Eren's Birthday.

In honor of Eren's Birthday on March 30th, I think it is absolutely necessary to write a fanfic about it.

 

The sun peeked through the crack between the curtains. Slightly parted, the rays glared directly into Levi's shut eyes and he visibly twitched. The inner corners of his thin delicate brows clenched towards each other and his lips gently cracked open, letting a small groan escape.

His thoughts were blurred but when he glanced to his right through his slightly shut, hazy-vision eyes, the brunette next to him made his heart flutter with excitement.

'It's today... Today has come!'

He rolled over and propped himself up with his hand and elbow and stared happily into the peaceful sleeping face next to him.

'Oh what a beautiful face... I'd ravish those lips if your mouth wasn't so filthy right now.'

Levi grinned and with that thought, he got up to clean his teeth. He was, for a definite fact, not a fan for morning mouth to mouth bacteria-filled kisses. 

He brushed, rised, gurgled, and flossed before stepping out, fully awake now.

Still laying so peacefully on the bed, Eren drooled slightly, mumbling _'Gochisosama deshita.'_

Levi chuckled slightly. What could this young man possibly be thinking about?

He walk towards the sleeping man and placed a gentle peck on his nose. Tickling his chin while kissing, Levi broke his chain of baby pecks to say, "Wake up, rise and shine, good morning, let's go out, come on, wake up."

Having a pair of soft lips assault his face, Eren slipped into consciousness, pulling himself closer to Levi's loving kisses. When he finally opened his eyes, the bright beautiful shade if green locked onto the stormy, silver eyes. Eren couldn't help but let out a small pant before vigorously grabbing Levi's face and placing a sloppy kiss onto his forehead.

"Ohayo, Levi-san."

"Get up, Eren-kun. And do hurry. Today is a special day. Oh and... Ohayo, Eren." He pinched Eren's nose playfully and a smile graced his lips. Levi was too excited for this occasion.

Eren clumsily stumbled into the restroom and somehow managed to get himself ready. He opened the door of the bathroom to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup gently permeating into his nose. Levi may not look like it, but he really loved to cook. His passion for cooking skyrocketed when he met Eren; Eren loved to eat, and nothing made him happier than seeing Eren eat the food he made.

Today, he had planned a special evening with the green- eyed beauty. No, it wasn’t one of those candle lit, warm, overly gushy romantic dinners, and no it wasn’t one of those typical ‘Let’s go to an expensive restaurant and eat over priced dishes’ type plan either. Levi thought it would have more meaning to spend the maximum amount of time with Eren on this very day that Eren has gained another year.

He was peacefully humming a simple tune when a pair of strong, long arms tugged his waist into an embrace. Levi smiled, but did not turn around. Instead, he leaned into the hug as Eren rested his chin on Levi’s head.

“Hey, Cutie. You seem to be in a grand mood today. What are your plans?”

“Well, I thought since the last two years we’ve been going out, we haven’t really celebrated your birthday with just the two of us alone. So, I’m not letting you see anyone today; No one, except for me.”

Levi glanced back and winked at Eren. He felt a mischievous squeeze on his posterior before Eren swung around to place a kiss on Levi’s cheek. They smiled warmly at each other for a while, lost into each other’s gaze. Levi was first to break the eye contact—As much as he love to stare at Eren’s face, the thought of staring at Eren’s happy, eating face outweighed his current expression as of the moment; He simply couldn’t let the pancakes burn.

When the stacks of fluffy, golden browned, cakes were finished, Levi brought out a set of forest green dishes to contrast the light colors of the breakfast meal. He decorated Eren’s with bright, colorful fruits to represent all of the colors the young man brought into Levi’s once dull life—but no, Eren doesn’t know that. He just consumed the stack of food set before him, and greedily stole a sweet kiss from Levi when he was off guard. The light taste of maple syrup and slightly bitter coffee mixed well in Levi’s mouth, and Eren concluded, it was the best taste that he loved most.

Levi fed Eren the rest of his breakfast before promptly wiped the sweet stickiness from Eren’s smiling lips before getting up to clean the utensils and dishes. It was a great way to start off the beautiful morning.

 

Levi, once ready, dragged Eren out of the house and into the car parked quietly on the driveway. It wasn’t very often, but he thought today would be a nice day to take Eren out to the new amusement parks. It was a secret, so he had Eren blind folded. He was sure Eren would be happy, since he really has never been to an amusement park.

__________________________________________

“Eren, we’re here, babe.”

“Where is ‘here,’ Levi?”

“Just take off your blindfold.”

A small gasp wiggled its way out of Eren’s parted lips. His eye widened slightly before it was washed over with excitement and joy.

“Oh my gosh, Levi! I know I’m a bit too old to be this excited, but _OH MY GOSH_ ~.”

He snickered. It was all of these tiny moments that drugged Levi’s heart; it made him addicted, and he wanted more—more of that sweet smile, more of that excitement that made him warm to the bones. He wanted more of Eren’s everything, and it was that, small everyday moments that made his heart skip, his stomach clench and his smile, almost permanent on his snowy pale face whenever his dear sweet Eren is around.

Eren had grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him into an energetic sprint towards the front gates. The lines were short, so purchasing a ticket for the two of them didn’t require a very long wait. Before Levi had the chance to tell the ticket vendor that it was Eren’s birthday, he was tugged off into the dispersed crowd, approaching the very first ride they saw.

Eren howled happily next to Levi. Seated at the front of the roller coaster, the suspenseful ticks of the ride halted, before plunging straight down to the ground, and back up into 3 crazy large loops. There was a daring break in the tracks, launching the coaster up into the air, before landing perfectly onto the following track. It surprised Levi, and he grasped tightly onto Eren’s hand. Eren grinned and squeeze Levi into a tight hug, until the ride was over. Next up was the Colossal Ride. It was rumored to be around 50 meters tall, or at least the highest loops was, but the information was not clear, so people didn’t take interest in numbers.

It was after that ride that Levi concluded he enjoyed the first one better. It never really occurred to him, but he really loved loops and twists.

The couple spent the day eating ice cream, screaming on rides, buying cotton candy, and funnel cakes. It was hours before they noticed the sky is darkening, slightly too quickly for both men’s taste. They finally reach the Ferris wheel. Boarding the small cabin, they both sat breathing in the light smell of sugar in the air. Eren was busy glancing out into the view, when a sparkle of gold, red and blue splashed across his face, accompanied by a loud ‘Boom’ and a ‘tshhhhh’. The fireworks weren’t expected, but the view of them was exceptional. Eren glanced at Levi’s spell bounded face before speaking.

“Thanks, so much for planning this, Levi. It really means a lot to me.”

Shifting his glance to Eren, he smiled tenderly. “Happy Birthday, Eren. This isn’t the final surprise.” He winked playfully.

Eren smashed his lips into Levi’s, both sharing a passionate kiss, deep, and sweet.

“Thanks. You look really sexy right now.” He kissed Levi again and again until the ride was over; both of them were panting slightly from the small affectionate kissing session. When Levi’s head finally cleared, he sat Eren down on a bench and went off to retrieve his present.

After a small pleasant wait, Levi returned, hand behind his back. Eren cracked a grin.

“What’s in your hands?”

 “A present. Would you like to open it now?”

“Yes!”

Taking the box from Levi’s hands, there was a perfectly crafted cake.  Each piece of fruit was wisely placed, forming a gorgeous rose as a final produce.

Eren’s eyes sparkled, pulling Levi into an embrace; he took a piece of strawberry in his mouth and fed it to Levi, both sharing a kiss in the process.

“Happy Birthday, Eren. Make a wish.”

And that, Eren did-- he prayed so dearly that Levi would be his to keep forever, and that they will never part. He loved to be with Levi and today was too beautiful to forget how much he loved Levi. In fact, it truly added to his small diary he kept at heart—Every moment he shared with Levi, every smile, every laugh, every scolding, every fight, was all, no less locked up in his heart.  Blowing out the imaginary candles, the lovey couple shared the cake while holding hands.

They sat peacefully hand in hand until Levi broke the silence.

“Eren, I have something important to say.”

“What is it?”

“I know it might be sudden, but just don’t panic, ok?”

Eren panicked. His state of uncertainty painted across his face when he looked directly at Levi. Untangling their arms, Levi got up and hid his smile.

Turning back to face Eren, he knelt on one knee, and pulled out a small green velvet box.

Eren swore he would have passed out if his heart beat any faster.

Staring into Levi’s silver eyes, he felt the feeling of tenderness seep into his soul.

It only took three words to make Eren feel the need to cry-- three simple words to make him lose his mind. And as Levi’s lips start to shape the vowels and consonants, Eren’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and his stomach clenched in anticipation.

3

2

1

 

“Marry me, please?”

His tears rolled down his cheeks and Eren nodded, covering his face, overwhelmed with emotions.

“Yes, Levi. I’ll marry you.”

Levi slipped a ring onto his finger, to mark Eren as his. Holding Eren in his arms, Levi breathed out a breath of relief and happiness.

“Eren, you’re mine. I’m never letting you go. You have my heart, and I have yours. You can be certain that I will be by your side forever and always. So promise me… promise me you’ll do the same. Promise that you and I will be together, through thick and thin, and experience all of the bumps and loops on this Life coaster. Tell me that you and I will make the best of life, whether we scream, laugh, smile or cry that I’ll see you by my side, so that I know someone will be there for me. And finally, promise me that no matter what, you will keep smiling, because that smile of yours is so heavenly that even Aphrodite bows to it. So say it, Eren. Say something that tells me you promise?”

For a while, Eren didn’t speak. He was sobbing from happiness into Levi’s shoulder, his body shaking from trying to inhale the oxygen that Levi’s three words had stolen from his lungs. And his follow speech made the tears gush out faster, overwhelmed from so much care and love Levi could give him.

Yes. It only took three words to make Eren break into a mess of tears and sobs. Three words to make Levi’s heart flutter uncontrollably. Three simple words to make them count their blessings and deeply appreciated each other. Not that they didn’t already, but it was these three words that made them both determined to keep the other by their side, for as long as they can live.

And it only took a final three words to mark his consent to Levi’s proposal.

“I love you.”


End file.
